Diabolik Lovers: A One-Shot Collection
by kuralove
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots :) UPDATE: Yui notices Shu heading for the dock and decides to check on him. Will they just have an early morning chat? Or a risky encounter? rated T just to be safe.
1. The Mirror

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers. If I did, there would be a Season 2 out already ;D**

* * *

"speech"

_**flashback**_

* * *

There were plenty of flaws, no question about it. She looked herself up and down, up and down, noting every single imperfection. Never had she considered herself gorgeous by any means, but she hadn't considered herself to be unattractive either. However, after the episode she had just experienced, she was beginning to have her doubts...

"Pancake."

Yui felt his warm breath at her ear and spun around. "A-Ayato!"

"Why are you always gazing into this silly mirror? How conceited," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

Her eyes widened, and she sighed. "No, that's not it at all..." Slowly, she put a hand to her face.

The red haired boy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ayato..." she started, "What... What do you think of me? Of my appearance? Am I pretty?"

He wasn't expecting this at all. At first, he said nothing. He continued to look down at the girl in his arms, but she wouldn't look up at him. Eventually, he said, "What kind of question is that? You have six brothers fighting over you and you're asking if you're attractive? Stupid."

Yui sighed and looked up. Ayato had a harsh disposition, but she knew his words were meant as a compliment. However, she was still troubled. "You're fighting over my blood, not for... For me." As hard as she tried, she couldn't stop the hot tears from spilling over. She buried her head in Ayato's chest to prevent him from noticing, but it was too late— he had already seen.

"Where is this coming from?" he demanded. "Who have you been talking to?"

"Well..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**"You have no right to refuse me. Just who do you think you are?!"**_

_**"Reiji please..."**_

_**"Shut up. You need to learn your place." The vampire had the girl pushed up against a wall, and was preparing to bite.**_

_**Panicking, Yui pushed as hard as she could, causing him to fall back onto the table. She gasped. "R-Reiji I'm sorry are you o-"**_

_**"You'll pay for that."**_

_**"W-What?"**_

_**His fuchsia eyes held nothing but malice. Calmly, he got up and walked toward her. "I said," he grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall once more, "You'll pay for that."**_

_**"It hurts, you're hurting me..." she whispered in response to his tightening grip.**_

_**"Good. And it'll only get worse. You must get it in your head that you belong to us, you are at our mercy and you will do what we say without complaint. When we're thirsty, you will feed us. You don't have any grounds to deny me, anyway. You're whiny, unattractive, and your manners are deplorable. If we had another vessel to feed from I would gladly leave you alone completely, but since we do not, you had better get used to this." With that, he forcefully bit into her neck.**_

_**"Ah!" Yui whimpered in pain. "Please..."**_

_**"I told you that you would be punished." He finished sucking from her neck and brought her wrist to his mouth.**_

_**She screamed in pain as his fangs entered the blood vessels in her wrist. Of all the places on her body, it was the most painful place to be bitten.**_

_**The vampire laughed. "As unpleasant as you are, your blood is of the finest quality, I will give you that. But that is all that you can be credited for. There is no other reason you are worth my time. Remember that."**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yui softly touched the puncture wound on her wrist as she told the story, reliving the pain as the images replayed in her mind.

"Damn it, Reiji," Ayato cursed. He gently grabbed the girl's wrist and inspected the bite mark. "Disregard him. He has a superiority complex."

"But..."

"He's bitter, just like the rest of us. He's gonna say stuff like that. You're fine, Pancake," he said, sitting down on her bed.

His words surprised her. He had never been that kind before. "Thank you," she blushed.

"Yeah, yeah. Now come here."

He swiftly grabbed her wrist and before she knew it she was lying down on the bed with him hovering over her.

"I'm thirsty," he said with a grin.

She braced herself as his lips touched her neck.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle this time."

Yui couldn't help but notice the difference between Reiji's and Ayato's handling of her. Reiji made sure to inflict as much pain as possible, but Ayato created a sensation almost similar to lovemaking. He took gentle pulls of blood, and his hand rubbed and caressed her as he drank. For the first time, Yui didn't struggle. She closed her eyes and melted into his sweet embrace.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) Review if you enjoyed or if you'd like to see more stories like this :)**


	2. Round and Round

**I don't own Diabolik Lovers. If I did, I think I would've made this an episode xD**

* * *

"speech"

_thought_

* * *

Yui's eyes widened as she recognized the scene before her. _This is where the triplets wanted to come?_

"This is preposterous. A complete waste of time."

"Eh? Reiji, don't be such a buzz kill." Laito whined in response to his older brother's negativity.

Ayato sniffed the air as he passed the entrance. "Ahh, I can smell the takoyaki stand from here!" As if in a trance, he began to gravitate toward the delicious aroma.

"Hmm," Shu sighed, "Takoyaki... That does sound good right now..." The eldest son decided to join his brother.

"Wait up!" Laito yelled, running to catch up.

"Why, of all places, would anyone want to come here? It's too bright and too noisy," Reiji scoffed, adjusting his glasses.

Suburu nodded in agreement. "What is this place?" he asked, looking around half annoyed and half confused.

Yui looked at him in surprise. "You've never been to a fair?"

There were tents, rides, and food stands as far as the eye could see. In every direction children could be heard laughing and screaming as the adults and teenagers chattered happily about where to go or what to eat. It was loud and extremely crowded — it was the ideal fair.

"They have plenty of these in America," Yui chimed. "I've been to a few. You ride rides, eat delicious food, and shop to your heart's content."

"Complete nonsense if you ask me." Reiji grumbled.

"Well," Suburu studied the map he had picked up, "Looks like there's a bookstore in one of these shopping places."

"And so that is where I'll be for the remainder of the evening." With that, Reiji briskly walked off.

"I don't know where the hell he thinks he's going without the map." Suburu muttered, following after him.

Yui giggled at the brothers' reactions. They all had such different personalities; it was interesting to see how they each dealt with different situations.

"Yui-san."

Big, lavender eyes stared back at her when she turned around. "Kanato-kun, I didn't know you were still here."

"Would you like to accompany me?"

"Accompany you? Where are we going?"

"How stupid can you be? To the fair, of course."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There were many things to do and many sights to see. However, it seemed Kanato was only interested in the rides. He and Yui were walking around when suddenly he stopped.

"What is that one?" he asked, pointing to a ride.

"That? That's the carousel."

"Carousel..." Kanato observed the attraction as it spun around, the animals bouncing up and down as they went. Suddenly, he grabbed Yui's hand. "I want to ride it."

After they had paid, Yui had trouble deciding which animal to mount. Upon closer inspection, the beasts weren't as cute as they looked from afar. _Actually, they're quite creepy..._ The horses, dragons, dolphins, and bears were all old and worn. The wood was chipping, and some of their glass eyes had been knocked out. The ride wasn't well-lit either, giving it an eerie aura. Yui looked around for Kanato, but he had already ran off to find a seat, and was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, she settled on one of the dolphins. It seemed to be the least disturbing choice.

Slowly, the ride began to circulate. At first, it didn't seem so bad. But as the spinning got faster and the music got louder, she began to get frightened. There was nothing to be afraid of, really. It was just a carousel. But still, she just didn't feel safe. Not to mention she had just eaten, so the spinning was beginning to make her feel nauseous. There was one thing she knew for certain: she needed to get off this ride.

"Yui-san."

To her utter surprise, Kanato was standing next to her. "Kanato-kun! What are you doing? The ride is still in motion!"

"It's not like I'm going to fall."

Trying to focus on him while the ride was moving was only making her nausea worse. Instead, she decided to stare straight ahead. "Why did you get up?"

"Does it really matter?"

At this, she looked at him in confusion. What she wasn't expecting to see was his face so close to hers. His lavender orbs were glowing under the shadow of the ride, and they seemed to be peering right into her soul.

"You don't look so good Yui-san."

"I'm feeling sick..." she admitted.

"Oh? Well let me make you feel better."

Before she knew it, he had yanked her blouse down to expose her shoulder and neck.

_What?... What! How is this supposed to make me feel better?_ Normally she would have protested, but she was so nauseated she didn't have the strength to say anything.

His fangs had just brushed the soft skin of her neck when he stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot." Slowly, he brought his lips up to hers and gifted them with small kiss.

The nausea from the ride, shock from the kiss, and fear of being bitten all swirling around inside her at the same time were too much for her brain to handle. All she could do was stare at him with wide eyes.

He smirked before biting into her neck. Hungrily, he sucked long and deep. "Mmm," he sighed, "So sweet."

When he didn't stop after a while, Yui began to panic. She was already feeling weak, and now Kanato was draining her. "K... Kana... Kanato-kun..." she managed, "Too much..."

"I'll drink every drop," he said, ignoring her plea.

He kept going and going until eventually the beautiful girl felt her consciousness beginning to fade. The last thing she saw was the worn down roof of the carousel. Then everything went black.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Yui woke up, she found herself back in the limo with the Sakamaki brothers. "What... What happened?"

"Apparently you fainted on the carousel. You brought so much attention to Kanato and yourself that we decided to just leave." Reiji answered.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. She felt really bad that they were leaving because of her. Although, it wasn't entirely her fault...

Suddenly she realized that she was laying down with her head on someone's lap, and looking up she discovered it to be none other than the lavender-haired troublemaker who had gotten her into the situation in the first place.

"It's okay," he said, lightly running his fingers through her hair, "The fair lasts for a whole week. We'll be back again, right Yui-san? Then we can ride the carousel together again."

She didn't trust the tone of his voice, or the mischievous glint he got in his eyes when he mentioned the carousel, but regardless, she found herself saying, "Sure. We'll be back."

* * *

**Soooo due to the success of _The Mirror_, I decided to turn this into a collection of one-shots :) I'll be writing whatever pops into my head, AAAAAND I'll be accepting requests :) So if you want to see a certain pairing (non-yaoi) or want me to write about a certain scenario, leave a review and I'll get to it as soon as I can :) Also, leave a review if you liked this :) Thanks!**


	3. Sunshine

***Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers. If I did, Kanato would sing more often. * A/N: This chapter and next chapter are dedicated to kookiebish! :)**

* * *

It was early Sunday morning, about 6 am, and Yui was getting ready to go to bed. After a few months of living with the vampire brothers, she had gotten used to being nocturnal. Sure, she missed the feeling of sun on her skin, but it was something she discovered she could live without. Still, she always stayed up to see the sun rise. It was an important event to her, a symbol of hope. Quietly she stepped out onto her balcony and patiently waited for the sun to make its appearance. This morning, however, her private ritual took an unexpected turn.

Looking down, she was surprised to see Shu walking away from the mansion, towards the lake. Her conscience was screaming for her to ignore him and go to sleep− she was already low on blood and there was a good chance he would bite her. But in the end, her curiosity got the better of her. She flew out of her room, determined to catch up with him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Shu-san?"

After plenty of running, Yui had managed to reach the eldest son. He seemed to be heading for the dock, and didn't turn around when she called his name. _That's odd… He must not be able to hear me through his headphones… _However, she didn't see them. The contraption around his neck was gone, and the earbuds were nowhere to be seen. "Shu-san?" she tried again. Still no answer. He just continued to walk to the dock.

Yui sighed and quickened her pace until she was walking right next to him. "Shu-san?"

"It's early. Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to sleep?" he asked without looking at her.

"Well I could ask you the same thing."

"Hmm… I guess." They had reached the end of the dock, where Shu sat down.

Yui decided to sit down next to him. "I saw you leaving from my balcony and I was just curious. I wanted to know where you were going this early."

"So you were spying on me? Heh," he chuckled, "You're so obsessed with me."

"Wh-What?" The blonde girl's cheeks turned bright red as his comment sunk in. "No! It's not like that at all! I was just worried…"

Shu smirked and closed his eyes. "No need to worry about me."

They stayed quiet for a while. The sun was just beginning to peek out above the treetops, sending a light orange glow over the water. Eventually, Yui broke the silence. "Shu-san, where are your headphones? I don't think I've ever seen you without them."

He sighed and reached in his pocket. In his hand were his two earbuds, but nothing more. The wires had been cut off, leaving only the buds.

Yui gasped. "Oh no! Who would do this?"

"Probably Reiji," he replied simply, "My MP3 is also missing."

"Are you going to get it back?"

"Knowing him, it's probably destroyed by now. I'll just get another one eventually."

"I'm sorry…"

Slowly, he opened his eyes. "Are you?"

"Huh?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"You can make me feel better."

"How?"

Shu looked at her through the corners of his eyes and gave her a sly smile.

By the time she figured out what he meant, it was too late to react. He grabbed her around the waist and laid her down on his lap. She stared into his blue eyes as he descended on her. A big "I told you so" came from her conscience, which was fair enough. She knew this was a possibility, and she would have to suffer the consequences. _God,_ she prayed, _I don't know how much blood I have, and I'm sure he doesn't know either. Please, don't let me faint. Or… die… _

The points of his fangs had barely touched her skin when he stopped abruptly. He sighed and allowed her to sit back up before turning his head back to the lake and closing his eyes.

Yui didn't know whether to feel relieved, insulted, or worried. "What… What happened?"

"You're anemic."

Her eyes grew wide. "How did you know that?"

He sighed. "Well first of all, your skin is whiter than usual, but another way I can tell is by your scent."

"My scent?"

"Normally, I can smell your blood from outside. Right now, I can barely smell it when it's right under my nose. That means you're running low. So," he said, standing up, "I'll leave you alone for tonight." With that, he was gone.

The rising sun sent waves of orange and yellow cascading over the still water of the lake. Yui saw the great big ball of fire make its appearance, but was too lost in thought to admire it. _I never knew Shu was so observant… and merciful… _From the start, Yui had considered Shu an ally. He was the only one she felt completely comfortable around, and it was actions like this that made it so. She stood up and walked back toward the mansion. In her mind, she pictured the two snipped earbuds. For some reason, this image mad her extremely angry. No one had the right to destroy something so precious to someone. She quickened her pace and threw open the doors to the mansion. Someone had some explaining to do.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update! You know, school :/ Anyhoo, the next chapter will be a sequel to this one, so stay tuned! :) And REVIEW :) I will eventually get to all requests, I promise!**


End file.
